


Banished

by ImSoVain



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Andrew Garfield is my Peter Parker, Blow Jobs, Bottom Wade Wilson, Dildos, Double Penetration, M/M, Masturbation, Role Reversal, Sex, Top Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoVain/pseuds/ImSoVain
Summary: Peter comes home to find quite the scene in the bedroom.





	Banished

**Author's Note:**

> Just a naughty little fic I wrote from a prompt list I found on Pinterest. (Uploaded by TensTARDIS)
> 
> Prompt: You can't banish me! This is my bed too!
> 
> Enjoy. ;)

Peter landed on the rooftop of his and Wade's apartment building. He was so glad to be done with patrolling. It was a slow, crimeless night and for whatever reason, Deadpool decided to skip out early. Peter may have thought it to be odd, however, he said he was getting take out and told Peter that he'd meet him back at the apartment. 

Peter climbed down the wall and onto the fire escape, only to find that Wade had left the window open. He didn't think much of it and climbed in. And once he was all the way in, he froze. 

There was Wade, kneeling on the bed. Except he was rocking back and forth, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, and soft moans coming from his mouth. 

Peter watched him for a second with raised eyebrows. Wade obviously hadn't heard him come in. He pulled off his mask and dropped in onto the floor, "Uh, Wade?"

Wade's eyes snapped open, his neck craning around at Peter and shrieked. He grabbed the sheet that was pooled next to him and threw it over himself, covering him entirely. "Baby Boy! When the hell did you get here?" Wade asked, panicked. 

Peter's eyes darted back and forth and then landed back on Wade who looked like a big, lumpy rock that was placed on the bed and covered up with a Captain America bed sheet. "Uh, I just walked in-"

"Go!"

Peter frowned in confusion, "I'm sorry, what?"

"GO! You have to go Pete!" Wade stuck just his hand out from under the sheet and waved Peter in the direction of the door. 

"Go? What are you talking about-"

"Out! You can't be in here!"

Peter scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "You can't banish me! This is my bed too!" He protested. 

"Can, will, and just did. Lock me in my princess tower Petey and throw away the key."

Peter's face contorted into a look of utter confusion before he smirked. Oh, so Wade wanted to play this game... He walked closer to Wade's large form under the sheet and placed his mouth close to where he thought Wade's ear would be and purred, "Sooo... Whatcha doin?"

Wade let out a yelp and threw himself away from Peter, sheet and all. "Jeez Baby Boy, what's it to ya?"

Peter crawled onto the edge of the bed, leaning in. "I think you're doing something that you're not supposed to be doing..." He said, lust coating his voice. He watched the movement that was stirring under the covers stop. He knew he had Wade now. 

"...No." Wade squeaked.

Peter chuckled lowly and slid his hand along the bed, gripping the corner of the sheet and yanking hard to pull it off Wade. However, that sheet didn't go very far because Wade had a firm grasp on it. Peter smirked again and pulled, the sheet still staying in it's place over Wade's body. 

"Wade...?" He warned, "If you don't let go, I'll be forced to rip this sheet-"

"No! Not big, buff America!" Wade cried.

"Then let go." Peter watched Wade's form and he knew he was contemplating and weighing his options. He yanked again but the sheet still failed to move. Peter laughed to himself as he put his super strength into it and pulled once more. 

The rip echoed through the bedroom and Peter witnessed as Wade flailed trying to hold onto the sheet, or rather what was left of it. And while the flailing was taking place, he saw something pink and large sail into the air. His eyes followed it.

"NO!!!" Wade screamed. "Petey! You said you wouldn't!!"

Peter held up a finger, "Correction, I said if you let go, I wouldn't have to do this. But too bad for you because you didn't let go. And what's this-" He questioned as his eyes landed on the object on the floor. He shot a web out, bringing the object to him without having to get up. 

Wade winced when he saw the object in Peter's hand.

Peter just stared at it with large eyes and an eyebrow raised. He looked at Wade, "So, when did this arrive sweetheart?" He questioned with a rather large smirk on his face.

Wade gaped at him and tried to play it off. "Oh, you mean my fifteen inch pink glittery dildo?"

Peter held back a laugh, "Yes Wade, your fifteen inch pink glittery dildo." He held it in the air and jiggled it around. 

Wade scoffed, "What are you talking about Petey, I've had this thing for like, ever!"

Peter just hummed and inspected the sex toy, noting how sleek it was and how... Holy fucking shit! This thing was massive! "Forever, huh?"

Wade just stared at him. "Don't be jealous Boo, I'll always like your twig and berries better!"

Peter eyed the sex toy, "Tell me and I'll deep throat it-"

"Today."

Peter chuckled lowly. He licked his lips and wiped the remaining lube on what was left of Wade's favorite bed sheet and opened his mouth. He placed the tip inside his mouth and closed his lips around the pink silicone and pushed it in. His eyes were focused on Wade the entire time and the corner of his mouth turned up at the lust driven look in his boyfriend's eyes. 

He continued to suck on the dildo, getting it down into his throat as far as he possibly could and making a lewd scene out of the whole affair. Sucking exceptionally hard and slurping at the most appropriate times. He even threw in a few exaggerated moans just so he could watch Wade's reaction. Finally, he pulled off with a loud pop.

"Wh- Why'd you stop? Peeetey! Come on, it's not like it came or anything-"

Peter crawled on the bed and up to Wade, pulling a rather large surprise from the other man's face. He swallowed, "Petey?"

"How was it?" Peter purred, straddling Wade's lap.

Wade just sat there, wide eyed and answered Peter, "Good." He squeaked.

"Better than me?"

Wade swallowed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist, "Never better than you." He said.

Peter smirked and stood up above Wade and started to strip, dildo still in hand. He kept his eyes on Wade who was watching with a lust driven stare. Once fully nude, Peter dropped back down in front of Wade. "So... You know how we've been talking about role reversal?" 

A sly grin spread across Wade's lips and he hummed, "Mmm... I do."

Peter wrapped his arms around Wade's neck and asked, "Mind if I top you?"

Wade groaned and ran his hands over Peter's hips seductively, "I'm already stretched and ready for you Baby Boy."

Peter bit his lip and smiled. It wasn't often that he topped Wade, he'd done it a few times but recently Peter had been wanting to try more things with Wade, as if their sex life wasn't already adventurous enough.

Peter hummed, "Lay back." He coaxed Wade forward and gently pushed him back on the bed. He settled himself in between Wade's legs, stroking his inner thigh as he reached for the bottle of lube that was off to the side on the bed. With a pop, he flipped the cap open and coated himself in a generous amount, stroking himself nice and firm. He shoved two fingers inside of Wade to make sure he was still ready. He was.

Wade gasp when he felt Peter's fingers unexpectedly slip inside of him. He was hard and ready and he spread his legs, jerking his hips up as he tried to push Peter's fingers deeper. 

Peter caught on quickly however and withdrew his fingers, making Wade whimper at the loss. He chuckled and settled himself in, bringing Wade's hips forward as he lined himself up and pushed in. 

Wade cried out in pleasure as he felt Peter pushing himself deeper, inch by agonizing inch, until Peter bottomed out. He sat there, letting Wade take it all it, soft moans spilling from his lips, before he started moving. 

Peter rocked back and forth, pushing and pulling himself in and out of Wade. He watched Wade's eyes roll back as his mouth hung open in a silent scream, a moan flitting past his lips with every couple of thrusts. 

"Fuck Baby Boy-" Wade gasp. He shifted his hips up, responding with short, shallow thrusts to match Peter's who forcefully snapped his hips, driving himself deeper into Wade's needy hole. 

"You like when I take control over you baby?" Peter purred as he ran his hand along Wade's balls, pulling a shiver from the other man. 

Wade let out a whimper when Peter leaned forward and took both of his wrists in his hands. He held him down, pinning him to the bed as he continued to snap his hips forward. "You make a good little sub." He whispered into Wade's ear.

Wade bit his lip and leaned his head back, exposing his neck to Peter who took full advantage of that. Peter's mouth closed around the side of Wade's neck, his teeth digging in firmly as he sucked hard. He knew the mark would fade quickly but he didn't care, that wasn't the point. The point was to drag needy whines from his boyfriend's mouth, which he was successful in doing. 

Peter's thrusts were still as forceful as they were when he started, but he knew Wade was getting close. In the position that he was in, Wade's cock was trapped between both of their abdomens and every time Peter thrust, Wade's cock would get a stroke of stimulation. 

Peter backed off, releasing Wade's hands and sitting upright again, hips still rocking back and forth. Wade's eyes opened and found Peter's. He appeared drunk as a small whine left his lips. 

"You're so close baby, I can tell." Peter purred.

Wade bit his lip, eyes darting down to watch his cock bob up and down with each thrust. He went to reach for it but Peter smacked his hand away. 

"Tisk tisk." He warned taking Wade's erection in his hand and gently stroking. The action ripped a strong moan from Wade's throat. He was so close and Peter knew it. "What are you thoughts on double penetration?" Peter commented with a smirk on his face. 

Wade's eyes went wide as he focused, "Wh- What?"

Peter smiled and ran his tongue along his top teeth. He reached for the dildo and coated it, holding it up for Wade to see. 

Wade's jaw went slack and he realized what Peter was about to do. "Oh my God..." He groaned and watched Peter lean forward slightly.

Peter held onto the dildo firmly with one hand while his other hand reached around behind him. He let out a huff and held up the plug he had just removed for Wade to see.

"Fuuuck..." Was all that Wade breathed as he watched Peter smirk. 

"Always prepared for you baby." Peter purred and lined the dildo up and pushed. His jaw fell open as he pushed it in. Deeper and deeper and he still had more length than he knew what to do with. God, this thing was massive! And not only was it extremely long, but its girth was so thick. 

Peter had tried sex toys in the past, but he was never satisfied with them. None of them were long enough and none of them gave him that sweet burn of being stretched. Even though this particular dildo was doing wonders for him right now, nothing, absolutely nothing compared to what Wade's cock could do to him. Wade was so thick, long, and heavy that every time he pushed in to Peter, he thought Wade's cum would blow out of his mouth like a fountain. 

Wade watched Peter's face contort in pleasure and it was his turn to smirk now. "Pretty amazing, isn't it?" He whispered.

Peter's eyes opened and sought Wade's out. He smiled as he changed his rhythm, thrusting into Wade and then rocking back to push the dildo further in. He continued this, rolling his hips as he grasp Wade's cock and started to stroke him in a nice steady rhythm. He knew neither of them would last long like this, but it was worth it to see the shocked look on Wade's face when he inserted the toy. 

Peter found a nice, steady pace of rolling his hips back and forth, pushing one way and then back the next, all while stroking Wade's cock. 

Wade had a death grip on Peter's hips as he bit his lip, trying like hell to hold out for as long as he could. He let out a series of cries as he came, hard and fast into Peter's waiting hand. And Peter watched. He watched Wade's face during his sweet orgasm, watched as his eyes fluttered open and closed, as his jaw hung open, and he listened to the sweet moans that filled the air. 

And that was all it took for Peter to fall over the edge and into his own climax. Spilling himself deep inside of Wade as he continued to rock into him as well as back onto the dildo, pushing it in to rub against his own prostate, intensifying his own orgasm. 

And when he was finally done, he collapsed onto Wade's chest. The two of them just lay there trying to catch their breath as their heart rates decreased. Finally after a while, Wade spoke.

"When did you get so kinky Baby Boy?"

Peter laughed and kissed Wade gently. "When did you decide to buy massive dildos?" He questioned.

"Haven't you ever wondered what it's like to be fucked by your own cock?" Wade quipped.

"Pfft... Even you aren't that big. I mean you're BIG, don't get me wrong but that thing," Peter gestured towards the toy that was still inside of him, "Is like something from another planet."

"But isn't it great?" Wade purred back.

Peter thought for a second because well, yeah, it was. He sighed, "Yeah, it is... But its not better than you. Where did you find that thing?"

Wade shrugged, "That's what the internet is for."

Peter laughed and shook his head. "You think you can... Pull it out of me? I can't even move."

Wade bit down of the side of Peter's neck and started to suck gently as his hand found its way around to Peter's backside. He found the toy and smirked to himself when he grabbed the base. He held on and started to pull it out, still sucking on his boyfriend's neck. 

Peter was moaning softly from the contact on his neck but a sharp gasp filled the air when Wade started to pull the toy out of him. He wiggled and writhed from the stimulation, letting out a few breathy moans as he felt it pull out of him. 

Wade chuckled as Peter curled into him. He held up the toy and looked at it, shaking his head and said, "Well, aren't you a greedy little thing?"

Peter's head was swimming, "Huh?"

Wade dropped the toy and ran his hand through Peter's messy hair. "You had that thing all the way in." He whispered.

Peter's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Wade, "I- I did not..."

Wade nodded, "Ooh yes you did sweet cheeks. No wonder you were loving it so much. God, where did it even go?"

Peter laughed, "I- I don't know..." He shifted himself and slowly eased himself out of Wade, which pulled a sharp exhale from the other man.

Wade hummed, "Maybe you should top more often, double penetration suits you."

Peter just laughed and snuggled in closer to Wade, "Deal. But promise me you won't stop fucking me? It feels so good when you do it."

Wade barked out a laugh, "Ooh Baby Boy... Don't you worry about that." He shifted Peter around to look at him, "It's way too much fun seeing you submit and writhe underneath me."

Peter smiled shyly and kissed his lover. "Why did you banish me?" He asked after several minutes. 

Wade snorted, "I had literally just sank down onto that thing, I wanted to see what it was like to fuck a monster cock like mine and then you walked in."

"You didn't have to be embarrassed, you did look awfully pretty doing it." Peter admitted. 

Wade smiled and pulled Peter in for a soft kiss. After several silent minutes Wade asked, "You're replacing these sheets, you know that right?"

Peter laughed, "Yes, I know."

"What are we going to sleep on now? After you so rudely tore apart the sheets of my secret lover."

"Pretty sure we have a set of Iron Man ones in the hall closet-"

Wade grumbled, "Fuck Tin Can, I want Captain my Captain back."

Peter bit his lip, "How about you just fuck me instead?"

A sly smile spread across Wade's face once again and he said, "Hands and knees Baby Boy, Daddy over here is gonna take you to pound town..."

Peter just snorted and rolled his eyes, "You're so lame, you know that?"

Wade shrugged, "Yeah, you love me. Me and my monster cock." He said as he forced Peter up and onto his hands and knees.


End file.
